Berrice Notte
Berrice Notte is a Breton archeologist under the employ of Narsis Dren. She is found exploring and cataloguing at the Exile's Barrow. After the quest is completed, she can be found in Orsinium. Interactions Draugr Dilemma A Treasure in Need of a Home Dialogue ;Draugr Dilemma Tell me more about Narsis Dren. "You mean you've never heard of the great Narsis Dren? Whatever you do, don't let him know that! According to his biography, he's the world's greatest treasure hunter, dungeon delver, and adventurer. And he certainly loves the sound of his own voice!" :Are you saying he's not all he's cracked up to be? "The Eight forbid that such words ever leave my mouth! I don't mean to imply that Narsis Dren isn't good at what he does. I just mean that he's an arrogant, self-important, pretentious little skeever with delusions of grandeur!" ::Sorry I asked. "No, no, I should be the one apologizing. It's just that I had such high hopes when I was selected to be an apprentice to the famous Narsis Dren. I read all of his books. They inspired me to become a scholar. I just wish he'd really let me help him." "Oh, I'm here with Narsis Dren. He has a knack for uncovering ancient sites and old tombs. That's a big part of why he's so good at what he does. We arrived a few days ago and Dren immediately set out to explore the place. While I wait out here." :But what's a Dark Elf explorer doing in Wrothgar? "Narsis goes wherever the call of adventure takes him. And until now, I've followed along obediently. But I think it's time to re-think my chosen profession. If only I could use my talents as a researcher to do something important for a change." What do you know about the Orcs' draugr problem? "Are the Orcs having a problem with draugr? I must admit that I haven't visited the village as yet. Now that I think about it, Narsis did run out of the barrow yesterday and head down the road. Then he ran back inside without saying a word." :Do you think Narsis did something to agitate the draugr? "Well, it wouldn't surprise me. He can be very agitating. But whatever's going on in there, I'm sure that Narsis Dren has the situation well in hand." ;A Treasure in Need of a Home "I'm better at research than actual field work. I heard they're establishing a museum in Orsinium. Perhaps I'll go work there. I know they'll appreciate my skills more than Dren ever did!" :What kind of research do you do? "Ancient texts and relics mostly. I'm apprenticed to the famous treasure hunter, Narsis Dren, but he treats me more like a glorified scribe than a partner! So, while he's inside exploring the barrow, I'm out here ... waiting to transcribe his notes." ::I found this inside the ruins. Are you interested? "As a matter of fact, I've had it up to here with Dren! I've decided to strike out on my own. With items such as these, I can do some real research. Visit me in the museum in Orsinium. If these possess any historical value, I'll pay a finder's fee!" :::I'll look for you in Orsinium. "Tell Narsis I quit! So long, Borfree!" At the House of Orsimer Glories: "Isn't this place grand! And they were happy to have a researcher of my caliber join their staff. Feel free to look around. We have some lovely displays coming together downstairs that show the width and breadth of Orsimer history." :Did those items I found have any historical significance? "Oh, they are wonderfully splendid! Such exquisite relics! I'm still consulting with a few experts about the etchings, but the items are definitely related to a dragon priest and his followers. You've done me a great favor, friend!" ::What are you going to do with the relics now? "I plan to continue to study these relics and ascertain why the Nords built a tomb in Wrothgar. I'll conduct proper scholarly research―not that popular claptrap that Narsis Dren had me write! And never fear! You will receive the credit you deserve." Quotes After "A Treasure in Need of a Home:" *''"The museum is coming along nicely! I love that they appreciate my skills and treat me like a valued member of the team. I should thank Narsis Dren. If he hadn't been so in love with his own reflection, I never would have made the move."'' *''"I must thank you again, my friend. Studying those relics will keep me busy for months! Perhaps we can work together again in the near future. Yes, I think I'd like that!"'' *''"I'm studying a bottle of ancient Nord mead we found at the barrow. Alchemist Telarnel proclaimed it perfectly safe to drink. To be honest, I'm still working up the nerve to take a swig. It has an unpleasant, musty smell that kind of makes me gag."'' *''"The tale that the stone tablet tells is really quite remarkable! I'm still working it, but so far it seems to be a first-hand account of the building of the barrow. Unless I mistranslated it. Is 'bargash' the Orc word for 'barrow' or 'laundry?'"'' *''"I've traced the lineage of an old Nord shield. It's really quite interesting! I'm confident that it belonged to Frohild Frost-Heart, who led a group of warriors against the rogue dragon priest. I wonder ... was she among the draugr in the barrow?"'' *''"The engravings upon the mammoth-tusk pendant you found? They tell a tale of love and loss that nearly broke my heart! I need to learn more about Bogdur the Nord and Bulzurg the Orc. The romance of those two fellows sounds like it was epic!"'' Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Bretons Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters Category:Orsinium: Orsinium Characters